Thiazolidinediones are a new class of antidiabetic agents that increase the sensitivity of target tissues to the action of insulin. Although the precise molecular mechanisms by which thiazolidinedoines enhance insulin action are not yet known, in various animal models of obesity, insulin resistance and diabetes, orally administered thiazoldinediones appear to enhance insulin's action without directly stimulating insulin secretion from pancreatic beta cells. It is currently believed that the therapeutic effect of the thiazolidinedione, Troglitazone, is related to its ability to increase insulin sensitivity in peripheral tissues.